


Daddy

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Past Changmin/OFC, Past Relationship(s), Past Yunho/OFC, Single Fathers, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Dad Yunho and Dad Changmin meet for the first time and Changmin thinks they might be connected with a string of fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lliyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/gifts).



Seoyeon has lost her gloves and it's November, so there's no chance they are going to exit the warmth of the school building until they have found them. Changmin groans inwardly and rubs his temples. He could always call them a taxi to come and pick them up straight in front of the front doors but he'd rather save some money and take the subway back home.

Too bad the station is a 5-minute walk away.

They just finished with the last parent-teacher session before the winter holidays and Changmin is looking forward to getting home after a long day at the office. And after an even longer session with the teacher.

'Daddy, I want to eat pizza for dinner tonight,' Minseo starts, 'I heard Woojin's family has pizza every night for dinner!'

'That's nonsense!' Changmin huffs, 'We are going to eat doenjang jjigae tonight and that's it.'  
He's currently crawling on the floor, trying to look under the lockers with the dim light of his iPhone screen. He's greeted with a sight of plastic candy wrappings and balls of dust.

Seoyeon tugs at his coat tails, voice wavering, 'Daddy I'm sorry I lost the gloves, I didn't mean to.'

'Of course you didn't darling, just let Dad take care of this, okay?' Changmin answers her, twisting his head to look at his daughter and give her a reassuring nod. He smiles a little. It's enough to prevent Seoyeon from crying and Changmin turns his head back to the task at hand, squinting his eyes to the darkness underneath the lockers.

There's a faint sound of whistling coming down from the big staircase of the hallway. Two pairs of feet, the other pair belonging to a much smaller creature than the one whistling. Changmin bangs his head to bottom of the lockers when he tries to get up and the twin girls cry out 'Daddy!' in unison.

Changmin bites into his lip, trying to prevent a curse slipping out of his mouth. He rubs the back of his head, his hair already messy from all the stress he has handled today. Meanwhile the footsteps have stopped and Changmin looks up to see what's going on around them.

There's a tall man standing next to him. He's holding the hand of a small girl, who looks like she could be the same age as his twins. The man can't be much older than he himself, Changmin thinks. The man and the girl are wearing matching clothes. It looks kind of ridiculous, both of them wearing colorful, fluffy scarves, which obviously fits the girl but not a grown-up man. Maybe it's just a matter of taste. After all, Changmin prefers something more classy and less tacky.

'Seoyeon, Minseo, hello!' The girl holding the man's hand says and grins at the twins. She waves enthusiastically with her free hand. The twins giggle and Minseo greets her back.

'Jiyul, hello!' Seoyeon says and turns to Changmin with a wide smile on her face, small, white teeth shining. 'This is our best friend I was talking about earlier!'

Scratching his head, Changmin looks again at the girl and who he supposes is her father. They have the same lips and the girl's hair is neatly braided. The man in his navy suit looks gorgeous and Changmin feels a little wrong to be kneeling on the floor. He gets up hurriedly, trying desperately to brush off all the dust his clothes had collected while crawling on the floor.

Stretching out his hand, Changmin greets the man in front of him. 'Shim Changmin, nice to meet you.'

The man, now that Changmin is standing up is almost the same height as him, shakes his hand. He has a small face.

'Jung Yunho, it's a pleasure.'

The handshake is firm and Mr. Jung's palm is warm. His smile is blinding. The scarf around his neck looks absurd. The girl, still assumably his daughter, clears her throat and Changmin looks down.

'Mr. Shim, I found these on the 3rd floor hallway. I heard Seoyeon lost her gloves so I thought that maybe these are yours.' She sounds very proud and her voice is clear. When she pulls out the gloves from her small backbag, Seoyeon cries out in joy and Changmin cheers internally. He curses the stupid lockers.

'Thank you Jiyul!' Seoyeon says, taking the gloves from her and holding them against her chest like they were a precious treasure.

'Thank you Jiyul dear,' Changmin lets out a relieved sigh 'Okay girls, now we can go.' He picks his bag up from the floor and hangs it on his shoulder. Just when he's about to start walking towards the front doors, Minseo tugs his sleeve.

'Daddy, can we play with Jiyul tonight?'

Changmin looks at her daughter first and then he turns to his new acquaintances. Trying to process his daughter’s requests, he just keeps staring at Mr. Jung. Changmin blinks, once, twice.

Then Mr. Jung speaks. 'How about you all come to our home tonight?' he suggests, voice a little too cheerful for a person who just sat through a parent-teacher session - and on top of that an 8-hour shift at the office or in whatever job Mr. Jung is having.

Changmin stares at him, then his daughter and then Jiyul. Then Mr. Jung continues, 'And I can order us some pizza!' He lets out a ringing laughter and girls cheer. Mr. Jung winks at him.

Changmin agrees, too tired to think of anything else. No need to cook dinner tonight, it seems.

* * *

 Mr. Jung leads them to his car and on the way he tells Changmin he'd appreciate it if Changmin just called him Yunho. 'No need to be so formal!' he chimes.

The girls are tucked in the back seat, Changmin is sitting in the front with Yunho. Jiyul is asleep after five minutes of driving and Yunho keeps complaining about the homeroom teacher and his teaching methods. He says a female teacher would be much better than this old, conservative guy who has been there probably for over 30 years. Changmin laughs now and then, easily entertained by Yunho's stories and his silly antics.

He finds the presence of the man he just met a while ago oddly soothing. Everything feels easy with him. With Yunho.

* * *

The Jungs live on the 7th floor of a 12-floor apartment block. The brightly lit elevator takes them up in few seconds, the darkness of the underground parking lot now a distant memory. The girls are singing some cartoon theme song Changmin hasn't heard before and Yunho joins them after a while. When the door of the elevators open, their incoherent singing spills out and fills the corridor.

Yunho lets them in before he yanks off the pizza ad haphazardly taped to the door. The girls are fighting to get rid of their winter clothes. Changmin is too tired to think so he just waits until Yunho takes action. After a quick examination of the pizza ad Yunho dials the number and orders three pizzas.

Changmin notes how Yunho's and Jiyul's home lacks something their own home also lacks.

They help the kids take off rest of their outerwear and Yunho hangs their coats next to the door. He flicks on the hallway light just in time when the girls rush forward, screaming and laughing.

They let the girls play until the pizza arrives. While waiting, Yunho and Changmin get the table ready, placing clean plates and mugs on the kitchen table. Jiyul opens the door for the delivery guy when he's finally here and gives him the money Yunho gave her when the doorbell rang. She's dressed up as a witch and the delivery guy praises her costume. Yunho and Changmin are leaning on the doorframe at the end of the hallway, chuckling.

* * *

After the girls have wolfed down their dinner and Yunho and Changmin have finished eating the rest of the pizzas, Changmin helps Yunho to clean the table. Jiyul and the twins have gone back to their room, muted sounds of laughter finding their way to the kitchen now and then. Yunho places the dirty dishes into the sink.

Their conversations have been plentiful, but there's still one thing that keeps bothering Changmin.

'Is your wife working late tonight?' He starts, too curious to be able to hold the question inside him anymore. Yunho is standing back towards him, but the question makes him spin around on his heels. He looks at Changmin for a second, face blank.

'My wife is dead.' Yunho blurts out and tilts his head to the side.

Changmin looks at him in shock.

Yunho lets out an awkward laughter, waving his hand in dismissal, 'It's okay, don't worry about it.'

Changmin keeps staring at him in disbelief, mouth agape. He manages to whisper out a weak 'I'm so sorry' and grip onto Yunho's arm to make sure his message gets through.

A radiant smile blooms on Yunho's face. The warmth of it seeps into Changmin's body. Changmin likes how Yunho's eyes seem to turn into crescents when he's happy.

'Oh, maybe that was a little tactless of me,' Yunho turns his head to look at the ground but there's still a faint smile dancing on his features. 'Would you like to have a drink? I'll explain.'

Changmin nods slowly at him, unsure what to do so he keeps holding onto Yunho's arm.

Getting them two bottles of Cass from the fridge, Yunho gestures Changmin to turn around and occupy the living room sofa. When they are both seated, Yunho starts. They were married from 3 years and got Jiyul. Yunho had always wanted three kids, two boys and one girl but for now, Jiyul is all he has. His wife passed away two years after Jiyul was born. They never quite figured out what was the reason behind her death.

Yunho tells him they moved to Seoul from Gwangju, Yunho's hometown. His parents are busy with their jobs and won't have the time to look after Jiyul when Yunho has a lot of work to do, so Yunho decided to move to Seoul, where his wife's parents still live. As they are not working anymore, they can take care of Jiyul along with Yunho's sister who’s also living in Seoul. Apparently they are still pretty close even after the death of Yunho's wife. Maybe because she was their only child and they really like Yunho. No wonder, Yunho is rather charming, Changmin thinks.

Yunho says Jiyul looks a lot like her mom, she has the same eyes.

After that, Yunho stops speaking. He looks a little lonely, and absentmindedly takes a swig from his beer. The big living room windows reflect his form in a wavy, distorted copy of what the man actually is and Changmin feels a sting in his heart. He swirls his beer in the bottle and lets out a quiet sigh. It has been a while since he last told this story.

'My wife left me when the girls were 3 years old,' Changmin starts, wondering if the lingering anger from the past is still evident in his voice, 'She ran away. Moved to the States, now married to some Korean-American guy.' Yunho lifts his gaze and looks at Changmin. His face is unreadable.

It feels like a weird sort of encouragement or a permission, so he continues, 'At first it was a shock. I had no idea when we got married, that a day would come when she would dump me like this. That she would leave me. Leave me to take care of two baby girls.' He grips the neck of his bottle a little tighter. He opens his mouth to start again but instead he says nothing, breathing in and out.

He feels how a warm hand is placed on his thigh. He turns his head and sees how Yunho is reaching towards him, leaning forward a little more than what's normally comfortable for him. Then he scoots even closer, an empty bottle in his hands. He places it on the sofa table, glass clinking against glass.

'You're doing a great job,' Yunho starts, voice steady and low, 'the girls love you and anyone can see that. You're a wonderful father.'

He looks straight into Changmin's eyes, a gesture he often finds intruding now welcome. Yunho's eyes are almond-shaped and there's a faint scar under his left eye. Changmin has a sudden urge to ask about it. To get to know Yunho better. It makes his heart beat a little faster and suddenly the weight of Yunho's words hit him and he turns his face to the ground, a blush flooding his face.

'Thank you,' he says.

Changmin fans himself a little and blames the alcohol, cue awkward laughter. Yunho hums, smile clear in his voice, and grips Changmin's thigh once more before he lets go. He wraps arm around Changmin's shoulders instead. It feels good, so Changmin closes his eyes and leans onto Yunho.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 22/12/2015 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
